People's Republic of Vietnam
Overview The People's Socialist Republic of Vietnam, or People's Republic of Vietnam, is s market-leaning socialist state located in South-East Asia. While the Central Committee and the various ministries of the nation hold significant power, the government has delegated regional governance to Regional Committee as to better streamline administrative effectiveness. The population of Vietnam, while not overtly patriotic or blindly loyal to the Communist Party of Vietnam, do value being able to call themselves Vietnamese and citizens of their nation. Despite negative connotations towards communism and socialism, the government of Vietnam is rather relaxed, only engaging in limited protectionism policies and moderate censorship. The government is careful to afford its citizens just the right amount of freedoms to ensure dissent is limited and often conducts its oppressive measures from the shadows rather than open declarations of oppressive measures. Geography & Resources Geography Vietnam's Geography Resources Oil, Mineral Resources, Agricultural products Vietnam is the No.1 producer of Rice, Cashew nuts, Black pepper, and Coffee Demographics 4.337 million people. Cities, Towns, & Outposts Capital (City) Hanoi (4/11/18) City Saigon (4/16/18) Dalat (4/14/18) Da Nang (4/12/18) Vihn (4/11/18) Cần Thơ (4/17/18) Small City Vũng Tàu (4/15/18) Qui Nhơn (4/13/18) Hải Khẩu (Haikou)(4/19/18) Trạm Giang (Zhanjiang)(4/23/18) Đánh bại Xiêm (Siem Reap)(4/21/18) Nam Hải Nam (Sanya)(4/18/18) Ngô Châu (Wuzhou)(4/25/18) Quế Lâm (Guilin)(4/26/18) Nam Ninh (Nanning)(4/30/18) Côn Minh (Kunming)(5/1/18) Large Town Đồi Penh (Phnom Penh)(4/20/18) Tĩnh Mạch (Qinzhou)(4/27/18) Tên Mao (Maoming)(4/24/18) Town Cửa Sông (Pakse)(4/22/18) Đại Lý (Dali)(5/2/18) Thành phố Sihanouk (Kampong Som)(5/3/18) Kew (Khanthabouli)(5/4/18) Small Towns Không có hin (Na Hin)(5/5/18) Thành phố Cường (Chumphon)(5/6/18) Đảo Natuna tuyệt vời (Ranai)(5/7/18) Xâm Neua (Sam Nuea)(5/9/18) Thành phố Ðức (Myeik)(5/10/18) Số Pận Xấu (Phetchaburi)(5/11/18) Military Installations Phu Lam Island (4/28/18) Đảo Trường Sa (4/29/18) Outposts Khu Bữa (Ratchaburi)(5/12/18) Economy Major Companies Aerospace Hanoi Aerospace Corporation - Aircraft Saigon Aircraft Group - Aircraft Technology Tốt Người Máy (Good Robot) - Robotics Da Nang Robotics Group Sihn-Vu - Computers/Programming Industry PetroVietnam - Oil Petrolimex - Oil Cambodia-Laos Steel Corporation - Steel Hanoi Iron - Steel Shipbuilding/Ocean Vũng Tàu Shipyards Haikou Shipyards Da Nang Shipyards Qui Nhon Shipyards Vinh Shipyards Entertainment/Tourism Hainan Resort - Tourism Tour Vietnam - Tourism Nanning Electronics LLC - Electronic Entertainment Politics Government Head of State - General Secretary Cao Nhật Tiến Legislator - the National Assembly Judiciary - Supreme People's Court Important & Recent Acts Foreign Policy Regional focus on expanding borders and economy. Ministries and Agencies Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Development (MOARD) Ministry of Construction (MOC) Ministry of Defense (MOD) Ministry of Education (MOE) Ministry of Finance (MOF) Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MOFA) Ministry of Home Affairs (MOHA) Ministry of Health (MOH) Ministry of Industry and Trade (MOIT) Ministry of Information and Communication (MOIC) Ministry of Labor and Statistics (MOLS) Ministry of Natural Resources and Environment (MONRE) Ministry of Public Security and Justice (MOPSJ) Ministry of Science and Technology (MOST) Ministry of Transportation (MOT) Vietnam Space Exploration Administration (VSEA) Vietnam People's Armed Forces People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) The Vietnam Border Defense Force and Vietnam Civil Defense Force are all sub-branches of the PAVN. Vietnam Border Defense Force Vietnamese People's Army Research and Development Core (VPARD) NGB-1 (Tactical nuclear bomb) Type 59L People's Army Corp of Engineers (PACE) People's Navy of Vietnam (PNVN) 14 Type 051 Frigates (2 in construction) 12 Type 043 Corvettes (0 in construction) 20 Submarines Type 093 (0 in construction) 3 Type 001 Destroyer (0 in construction) 0 Type 009 Missile Destroyer (0 in construction) 0 Type 006 Cruiser (0 in construction) 3 Mine Warfare Type 011 (0 in construction) 24 Patrol Boats Type 032 (0 in construction) People's Air Force of Vietnam (PAFV) People's Coast Guard of Vietnam (PCGVN) 6 Search and Rescue/Patrol (0 in construction) 32 Patrol Boats (0 in construction) History meta-chart.png|1965-Present Budget